Penny Polendina/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art PennyConceptArt.jpg|Penny concept art by Einlee PennyConcept.png|Penny concept from the credits of "Destiny" Penny Weapon Concept Art.png|Penny's weapon concept art from the credits of "PvP" PennyStructure.png|Penny's internal structure from the credits of "PvP" Official Designs Penny and Sun Wukong Credits001.PNG|Penny and Sun's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Stray" penny valentine.jpg|Penny's Valentine's Day card V2_03_00042.png|Penny ending credits fan art by "RICOCO" Penny Valentine 2016.jpg|Penny's Valentine's Day card 2016 Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart Turnaround Models penny turnaround.png|Penny's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook Merchandise Penny Art.jpg|Penny design from the "Combat Ready" shirt Miscellaneous Dancey fancey ironwood faction.png|Penny dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 21.png|Kidnapping or stealing valuable company property? V2t 35.png|Saving a friend Screenshots - Volume 1 The Stray 1115 The Stray_07422.png|She'll get up when she's good and ready 1115 The Stray_08430.png|The strange girl 1115 The Stray_08754.png|Slenderman Penny is watching you... 1115 The Stray_09439.png|Do you really want to be my friend? 1115_The_Stray_09679.png|Be my friend... 1115_The_Stray_09780.png|''Be my friend forever'' 1115 The Stray_10473.png|"I'm combat ready!" 1115_The_Stray_11104.png|Is that a monkey? 1115 The Stray_12422.png|Because the last thing on her mind is the quarrel happening in front of them Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_05296.png|Weiss' hair looks lovely today 1116_Black_and_White_05611.png|Ah! Penny! 1116_Black_and_White_05958.png|Awkward silence... 1116_Black_and_White_05959.png|I saw her today, but do you guys know where she is now? 1116_Black_and_White_06133.png|Friend, do you even lift? 1116_Black_and_White_06521.png|...And now it's just the two of us 1116_Black_and_White_06708.png|"...sure is windy today" 1116_Black_and_White_08511.png|Walking and asking follow-up questions with Ruby 1116_Black_and_White_08999.png|Do you have any breath mints? 1116_Black_and_White_09360.png|"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would like them to talk to me about things." 1116_Black_and_White_13415.png|Penny and Ruby react to explosion at the docks 1116 Black and White_16612.png|Oh you did not just hurt my friend! 1116 Black and White_16757.png|"Don't worry..." 1116 Black and White_16850.png|"I'm combat ready!" 1116 Black and White_16966.png|Fly my mechanical angel wings! 1116 Black and White_17107.png|Say hello to my little friends 1116 Black and White_17123.png|Dance my pretties! 1116 Black and White_17261.png|For my next act, the ring of death! 1116 Black and White_17615.png|Look, no strings attached 1116 Black and White_17724.png|Preparing to fire ... 1116 Black and White_17861.png|Firing main cannon. 1116 Black and White_18698.png|Yoink! 1116_Black_and_White_19273.png|Well...this was a thing... 1116 Black and White_21631.png|Next time gadget--I mean Penny Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00970.png|Penny, standing with James Ironwood and Atlesian military personnel 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01175.png|Penny falling through the sky with all of her friends A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00021.png|Let me take a selfie. V2_03_00022.png|Penny trying to walk down the stairs like a normal person... but Ruby. V2_03_00023.png|Penny listens to Ruby. penny warns ruby.png|"It's not safe to talk here." V2_03_00030.png|Penny waiting for Ruby at the agreed meeting point. V2_03_00034.png|Penny is noticed by her brothers. V2_03_00037.png|Penny being too heavy for Ruby to carry. V2_03_00038.png|How'd she do that? V2_03_00039.png|Sorry about the truck. V2_03_00040.png|"I don't want to talk about it." *lies* V2_03_00041.png|"I'm not a real girl." Painting the Town... v2e4 penny.png|"I'm not real." V2_04_00001.png|The damage to Penny's hands. V2_04_00002.png|Penny gives Ruby a great big best friend hug! V2_04_00003.png|Penny hides Ruby from the soldiers. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00014.png|Penny dancing while being watched by her "brothers". V2 07 00025.png|Nothing but a robot doing the robot. Screenshots - Volume 3 It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00066.png|Peekaboo V3 03 00067.png|Don't be too harsh on Ms Winter V3 03 00070.png|Wave_to_friend.exe V3 03 00092.png|Match fixing at work Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00002.png|Come here, my little friends V3e5 00003.png|"Look Ciel I'm a ballerina!" V3e5 00007.png| Can I play with them a little longer? V3e5 00008.png|But I was having fun V3e5 00009.png|Fear me mortals! V3e5 00010.png|Penny used Rock Throw V3e5 00012.png|It's Super Effective! V3e5 00013.png|Penny bows V3e5 00014.png|"Hmm, is Penny waterproof?" V3e5 00016.png|Friend sighted V3e5 00017.png|Initiate glomp mode V3e5 00018.png V3e5 00021.png V3e5 00023.png V3e5 00022.png|That's racist V3e5 00024.png|I wear a hat now. Hats are cool V3e5 00025.png|Curse my magnetic personality V3e5 00026.png|What? Magnet? I don't know what you're talking about V3e5 00027.png|*laughs in robot* V3e5 00028.png|"I want to stay at Beacon" V3e5 00030.png|See you later Ruby! V3e5 00100.png|Penny's blueprint Fall V3 0600027.png|Hello fancy man, will you be my friend? Destiny V3 08 00065.png|I'm ready to fight! PvP V3 09 00004.png V3 09 00005.png|"Salutations Pyrrha Nikos!" V3 09 00006.png|This is going to be so much fun V3 09 00008.png V3 09 00014.png|"Its an honour to finally meet you" V3 09 00021.png|Let's begin the match! V3 09 00022.png|Dance Dance Confrontation! V3 09 00023.png V3 09 00030.png V3 09 00033.png V3 09 00042.png V3 09 00043.png V3 09 00044.png V3 09 00046.png|Time to take flight! V3 09 00047.png V3 09 00052.png V3 09 00053.png|Time for my ultimate attack! V3 09 00055.png|No kill quite like overkill V3 09 00056.png|How many blades am I holding up? V3 09 00057.png|Does she keep that all in her backpack? V3 09 00061.png|What's happening to me...? V3 09 00063.png|This is not fun... V3 09 00064.png|There ARE strings on me... V3 09 00065.png V3 09 00066.png|A parting of ways V3 09 00069.png|Not my lucky day... V3 09 00074.png|Systems: failing... V3 09 00075.png|Systems: failing... V3 09 00093.png|Systems: offline... Battle of Beacon V3 10 00021.png|Pyrrha staring at Penny's remains V3 10 00022.png|Oh no I turned Penny into quarters V3 10 00031.png|Penny scattered Category:Image Gallery Category:Penny images